


El mago y el príncipe

by little_owl7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_owl7/pseuds/little_owl7
Summary: Sencillamente, un aprendiz de magia conoce al que parece ser el príncipe más despistado del universo.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	El mago y el príncipe

Todo el mundo sabe que una bestia antropomórfica es conocida por su gusto y extensa labor en lo académico, ya sea en botánica, ingeniería o en este caso como Hank, en lo astronómico. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que las bestias no pueden tomar un libro y aprender de él? O incluso mejor, hacer el mismo libro para que las siguientes generaciones lo tomen como aprendizaje.

Hank es lo que se conoce, como una bestia de la noche, algo no tan original teniendo en cuenta que fue sólo por su esponjoso y colorido pelaje azul lo que le dio ese nombre. Él no se considera de la noche, aunque admite que en la oscuridad de la noche junto al silencio arrullado del sonido de grillos, es cuando mejor trabaja. Y claro, para observar el cielo, se necesita que el Sol esté oculto para admirar las estrellas. 

En fin, él es de los pocos humanos (y bestias) que tienen el conocimiento como para saber en qué temporada del año se debe de cultivar el centeno, cuándo es tiempo de calabazas y porqué las flores que tanto le gustan a la hija del panadero no se dan en estas tierras; básicamente ha vivido toda su vida para las estrellas, las cuales a diferencia de los demás del pueblo, las sabe escuchar y ella platican muy a gusto con él.

Hank vive en una gran casa... Bueno, "la gran mansión abandonada cercana al río donde de oyen los lamentos de los infelices que caen en garras de la bestia". Es un título muy grande, pero es el más decente que ha escuchado que dicen los pueblerinos. ¿Si recuerdas que las criaturas antropomórficas son capaces de aparentar ser un humano por un tiempo? Cuando esto sucede, Hank suele verse como un chico no pasado de los 30 años, larguiducho y con pinta de distraído debajo de esos anteojos que jamás se quita y que esconden sus ojos azul brillante. No suele salir mucho de esta forma, pero es la única que manera que tiene para conseguir comida. A Charles no le gustan tanto las nueces después de todo...

¡Claro! ¡Tú no conoces a Charles!

Hace mucho tiempo, en realidad unos 10 años atrás, en lo que se conoce como la peor tormenta que haya tocado el valle, Hank como la bestia que siempre es, tuvo que salir a amarrar un lazo de una gran manta que era lo que cubría parte de su cobertizo convertido en “laboratorio” (que es muy parecido al de los alquimistas, pero más refinado por tener objetos de astronomía), ya que el viento estaba feroz y amenazaba con llevarse la manta. Todo era caótico por la lluvia, los relámpagos y la poca visibilidad que te otorgaba la noche. Pero gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, Hank escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Su gran mansión está a las afueras del valle, cerca del gran acantilado que te deja ver el río que va cuesta al sur. Casi nadie se acerca a ese lugar debido a la tierra que es inestable y que, en un paso en falso, te dejará caer hacia la muerte. 

Eso y que existía la leyenda de que una gran criatura grande y horripilante vivía en ese lugar, debías de ser un idiota si se te ocurría pasear por ahí, porque sería lo último que harías con vida. 

Así que fue fácil la conclusión de Hank al encontrar a un bebé llorando a la orilla del acantilado. No había rastro alguno de su madre o padre, sólo estaba una gran frazada en el suelo y el pobre bebé llorando a gritos con la lluvia en su cara. 

Obviamente el bebé fue rescatado por él y llevado a la calidez de la chimenea de su casa. No tenía ropa para bebés, pero si algunas cosas que podrían calentarlo y regresarle el color a su cara. Una vez seco, descubrió que el bebé es niño, tiene unos increíbles ojos azules, grandes y brillantes y una boca inusualmente roja. Para haber sido perdido en el bosque, estaba siendo muy receptivo y no parecía tenerle miedo a la forma de bestia de Hank, incluso le gustaba abrazarlo, su pelaje una vez seco, era muy esponjoso y cálido. 

A la mañana siguiente, fue a revisar el acantilado, no había rastro de sus padres, sólo encontró lo que parecía una mochila de cuero atorada en una rama cerca del río. Con eso, la conclusión era obvia: el bebé se quedaría a su cargo. Es ahí, cuando Charles llegó a su vida.

Y vaya vida que se tomó desde que apareció el bebé. 

Nunca fue un ser sociable debido a su naturaleza, siempre había sido mejor estar en la compañía de los libros, sin embargo, con la llegada de Charles muchas cosas cambiaron: tuvo que adaptarse a ir mínimo una vez a la semana al pueblo por comida que no fuesen nueces (las bestias de la noche adoran las nueces con miel), ya que como ser humano completo, Charles necesitaba verduras, pollo e incluso leche. Fue ahí cuando los del pueblo conocieron a Hank como humano, creían que era el hijo perdido de algunos de los vecinos, pero como no dieron el parecido con alguno, mejor lo dejaron como el chico ermitaño e intelectual que vive no se sabe donde y que viene sólo por comida para su hijo. No eran realmente brillantes, así que jamás hicieron la conexión de que Hank en realidad era aquella bestia con la que espantaban a los niños cuando les contaban cuentos para dormir.

Charles en cambio, vivía realmente feliz con su nuevo padre. Era un bebé cuando perdió a sus verdaderos padres, así que no tenía recuerdos de ellos. Sólo estaba Hank cuidándolo de no caerse de las escaleras, de como le enseñaba a leer y escribir desde muy pequeño ya que adoraba los libros que había por montón en aquella mansión. También tenía recuerdos de como dormía hasta pasadas las 12 del día porque la noche anterior él y Hank estaban cazando la ruta de un cometa que aparecía cada 50 años.  
Quizás no tiene amigos de su edad, pero tiene lo mejor que un niño puede esperar a los 10 años: amor de su padre.

Aunque Hank no pensaba lo mismo.

―Es la última vez que te lo digo, debes de ir a la escuela, hay cosas que no conozco y que debes de aprender. ¡Más si tienes intensiones de ser un mago! ―Comentaba o más bien reclamaba Hank mientras preparaba el desayuno para él y su hijo en pleno berrinche.

―Pero yo no quiero salir de aquí, los niños que he visto son idiotas. ―Contestó Charles que estaba sentado a la mesa, colgando sus pies al ser tan pequeño aún. Tenía entre sus manos un gran libro sobre magia para principiantes, uno de los pocos que había del tema en la biblioteca de su casa.

―¿De dónde sacas que son idiotas? Espera, ¿de dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

―Porque he visto a los niños pasar por el camino cercano al riachuelo y lo único de lo que hablan es de las niñas que usan vestido y de ir a aventar huevos a la casa del cura…. Y esa palabra la escuché de ti, siempre la dices cuando regresas del pueblo. Eso quiere decir que todos en el pueblo son idiotas, no sólo los niños…. ―A veces a Hank le sorprendía la lógica que tenía Charles, aunque ésta fuese muy revuelta para sus escasos 10 años.

Hank sólo atinó a reírse, no es que fuese bueno darle por el lado a su hijo, pero también debe de aceptar que esos pensamientos de los niños de sólo hacer travesuras eran realmente tontos. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede pedir a un niño que no sea sólo jugar?

―Sé que no te gusta hacer amigos de tu edad y a veces creo que es mi culpa por no llevarte desde antes a la escuela y enseñarte todo en casa. Pero pasa que mis conocimientos son limitados en la magia. Recuerda que soy una bestia de la noche, nuestra especialidad son las estrellas.

―Lo sé… ―El pobre niño le puso los ojos más adorables para ver si con eso conseguía no tener que ir a la escuela, pero de antemano sabe que fallará―. ¿Y si me molestan y empiezan a preguntar de mis papás? ¿Qué debo decirles?

―Los del pueblo no saben nada de que soy una bestia, pero si son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber de los chismes. Ellos saben que el “joven intelectual que vive fuera del bosque” tiene un hijo, o sea, tú. No habrá problemas, Charles. Además, conoces a algunos del pueblo; al panadero y a su hija, y creo que te llevas bien con ellos, ¿no? También está el hijo de la costurera, el que grita mucho. O los hermanos Summer, los hijos del herrero. ¿Ves? Si tienes algo así como conocidos, no irás tan en cero como crees. ―Se acercó a él para dejarle al plato un par de huevos revueltos, así como un jugo de naranja―. Además, siempre te quejas de que no hay nadie con quien puedas hablar de magia, allá tendrás compañeros y una excelente profesora. Por lo que he escuchado, Emma Frost es de las mejores brujas que ha habido en todo el reino.

―Bueno… pero aún así creo que son idiotas. ―Y mejor se puso a comer su desayuno, no quería que su padre se enojara con él por una tontería como el desayuno.

El camino al pueblo se lo conocía de memoria, Charles contaba con una gran inteligencia para ser tan pequeño, también contaba con una curiosidad infinita y ese toque arriesgado a hacer imprudencias con tal de encontrar la verdad. Hank estaba seguro de que podía ser cualquier cosa que se dispusiera a hacer. En este caso, a Charles le llamaba la atención el ser un mago. No tenía el alma para ser un cazador de dragones a pesar de que le encantaba verlos de noche cuando volaban al norte. Tampoco tenía la paciencia para ser un sanador con pociones, porque se distraía muy seguido y colocaba raíz de lavanda cuando eran hojas de abedul para la poción de cicatrización. 

Siempre adoró la magia que podía observar en las demostraciones de fin de año en la gran plaza principal, él sólo se trepaba al árbol más grande ya que desde ahí se veía increíble las luces, colores y humo que sacaban los alumnos de la academia de magia.

Para su suerte, Hank estuvo de acuerdo en qué se quería dedicar de grande, no le forzaría a seguir sus pasos en la astronomía, a pesar de que era muy bueno con el telescopio y con las premoniciones que rara vez hacían, e incluso a pesar de que se le veía más futuro al ser arquero, un gusto adquirido por Charles debido a un gran cuento de un ladrón que se enamora de la princesa del pueblo y que decide dejar de ser ladrón por su amor. A los 8 años agarró una flecha y un arco a medio romper y con eso aprendió, aunque jamás lo ha usado en contra de la vida de ningún ser vivo, sólo era jugar y nada más.

Claro, eso fue hasta que conoció a Erik.

Justo cuando entraban al pueblo, a Hank (el humano) le entregaron un telegrama urgente: una tía que vive en el pueblo de a lado estaba muriendo y quería verlo. A buena hora se va muriendo la señora, pensó Hank. Sinceramente no quería verla, pero no hacerlo sería mal visto y no quería problemas con nadie. Mínimo ir a dar la cara un rato. Así que tuvo que regresar a la mansión por su mochila y un par de cosas para el viaje. Sólo sería ir y venir, dudaba mucho en quedarse la noche allá. Sabe que Charles estaría en la escuela la mayor parte del día y que después podría regresarse sin problemas a la mansión, confiaba más en él que en todos en el pueblo.

―¿Por qué se murió justo hoy? ―Le preguntaba Charles a su padre, mientras éste le arreglaba el cabello muy apresuradamente, estaban a unas cuadras de la academia, podían escuchar las risas de todos los niños y como iban apresurados los papás a dejar a sus hijos.

―La muerte no te hace una invitación para la semana que viene, sólo llega, Charles. No pasará conmigo ni contigo tan rápido, deja de pensar en eso. ―Porque sabe que su hijo es tan imaginativo que seguro ya tiene toda una historia en la cabeza―. Ahora bien, sólo vas a entrar a la escuela, aprender mucho y cuando sea la hora de la salida, te regresas a la mansión. Dejaré comida para calentar y te veré en la noche, ¿quieres?

―No, pero debo de ir, ¿no?

―Me temo que sí, anda. Dame un beso y ve a tu primera clase de magia. 

Y eso hizo. Charles le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a la puerta de la academia. Hank sólo lo vio dar unos pasos y se regresó rápido a la mansión para salir lo antes posible. 

Había mucha gente afuera, tanta que Charles se abrumó y tuvo que pararse en seco, respiró y quiso entrar, pero algo le decía que era mejor regresarse ya a la mansión y esperar a mañana que su papá lo lleve a la escuela, no se perderá nada si empieza la escuela un día después, ¿o si?

Se escabulló por de entre los adultos y salió del otro lado de la calle. Para haber venido pocas veces al pueblo, lo conocía bastante bien, así que sabia que podía salir por el lado este y dar una vuelta más larga por la montaña e igual llegar a la mansión. Así haría tiempo en lo que se va Hank para evitarse un regaño.

A Charles le gustaba mucho la soledad. Siempre había sido él y su papá. No estaba muy seguro de querer tener amigos, pero admite que a veces se siente solo cuando Hank sale del pueblo, como esta vez. Se entretenía con su arco, a veces salía a leer y se trepaba a los árboles. O sólo se subía al tejado de la mansión para ver las nubes pasar. Y, cuando había suerte, veía a los pueblerinos pasar por el camino del riachuelo o algunos perdidos que al ver las señales de precaución ya cercanas a la mansión se daban la vuelta y regresaban por donde venían, todo mundo conocía la leyenda y no quería ser devorado por la bestia.

Pero claro, siempre había alguien que omitía lo que las reglas dictaban. En este caso, se trataba de Erik, el hijo del rey. ¿Qué se le podía prohibir a un príncipe? Si algo decía que no, él simplemente lo hacía y no conocía de consecuencias.

Es por eso que el susodicho príncipe de 12 años había terminado perdido en ese parte del bosque. 

Había salido con sus padres a una visita a los pueblos del reino. Según su padre tenía que ir aprendiendo sobre ser diligente y escuchar a sus súbditos. Aprender a dirigir y ser justos con la gente. Erik obviamente no sabe bien de eso, tiene sólo 12 y lo que quiere es descubrir el mundo. Quiere sacar la espada que le regalaron a los 10 y combatir en duelos. Montar un dragón y ser el caballero que los cuentos de hada dicen que son los príncipes.

Salir a explorar a pesar de que su sentido de la orientación es malo a falta de brújula. Tenía más o menos dos horas de que había empezado a caminar y claramente estaba perdido, aunque su ego le decía que no. ¿Cómo se podía perder si sólo caminó un par de pasos por el sendero? Él y sus padres se habían quedado a descansar en un claro en el bosque después de toda la noche andar a caballo. Su madre no estaba para viajes tan largos sin que le pasen factura a su columna.

Mientras ellos descansaban, él iría a investigar sobre el lugar. 

Mala decisión.

Con todo que es príncipe, si se perdió. 

Lo único bueno es que es lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir adelante y no tenerle miedo a nada, debería de aprovechar de que aún se veía y el sol todavía estaba en lo alto como para regresar sin perderse aún más con la oscuridad de la noche.

Aunque tampoco es como si quisiera regresar ya, lo único que haría es aburrirse con las pláticas que tenía su padre con los del pueblo. Sabe que a eso se dedicará en el futuro pero en este momento se le hace realmente aburrido. 

Siguió lo que parecía ser su instinto guiándole, y así fue como llegó a ver unas señales sobre una criatura que se escondía en las profundidades del bosque. Realmente no le impresionaron y ni siquiera le espantaron. A decir verdad, le parecía curioso que existiera algo así en aquel silencio ese lugar. Bien podía aniquilar a esa "criatura maligna" con su espada. Era muy bueno con ella y sería la oportunidad que estaba buscando para estrenarla.

Siguió adentrándose al bosque, las señales se iban incrementándose e incluso decían cosas peores. Eso sólo incentivaba más a la curiosidad de Erik. 

Quizás hubiera llegado a la mansión de no haber sido casi asesinado por una flecha que pasó rozando por tu mejilla y quedó clavada en el tronco que estaba detrás de él.

Le ardía un poco la mejilla ya que si le había cortado esa pequeña punta de metal. De haber querido, el arquero bien podía haberlo matado en ese justo instante. Por la mente se le pasaron todo tipo de enemigos que tuviera su padre. Era lógico que quisieran al príncipe muerto. Sacó su espada para ponerse en guardia. Si le querían muerto al menos podría resistencia. Esperó a que el arquero hiciera su siguiente movimiento, el cual resultó ser una flecha en uno de los anuncios de la bestia. Un claro mensaje de que no le querían en ese lugar. Como parecía no entender Erik, el arquero se se hizo visible. Fue una gran sorpresa para el príncipe ver que se trataba de un niño menor que él, el cual seguía apuntándolo con una flecha muy precisa.

―Debes de ser muy tonto como para no saber que este es un lugar prohibido... ―Y es que Charles sabía que si el muchacho tonto seguía por donde planeaba ir, descubriría que la mansión no estaba embrujada, sino que en realidad estaba muy bien cuidada y ahí vivían él y su padre, la supuesta criatura maligna del bosque.

―Y tú un mal educado al apuntarme así con tu flecha, ¿qué no sabes quién soy yo? ―Contestó Erik, aún con la espada arriba, mostrando su pecho para ver si así captaba con quien estaba hablando.

―No, lo único que quiero es que te vayas... ―Charles se fue acercando al niño, bien sabía que tenía la espada y por la pose y la valentía que portaba, estaba claro que sabe como utilizarla, sin embargo, era más su temor de que fueran descubiertos su padre y él, que lo que podía pasarle si la punta filosa de la espada llegaba a él―. ¿Quién es lo bastante tonto como para ignorar tantas señales de peligro?

―¡Para mí no hay ningún tipo de peligro! ¡Soy el príncipe y todas estas tierras me pertenecen!

―¿El príncipe? ―Charles sabe de la existencia del reinado y que estaban siendo "gobernados" por una familia real que no era tan mala después de todo. Sin embargo, desconocía realmente como se constituía todo eso. Por lo que no tenía idea de que los reyes tuvieran un hijo y mucho menos de que éste estuviese perdido en pleno bosque―. ¿Y qué hace el príncipe en estos lugares tan sombríos? La criatura feroz te puede lastimar y ninguno de tus guardias podría ayudarte en eso...

―Yo... no necesito a ninguno de mis guardias, puedo arreglármelas yo solo. ―Era bastante humillante para él decir que se perdió por su poca orientación que tiene―.

―Te perdiste, ¿cierto? ―Incluso para Charles era evidente que había sucedido eso. Soltó una risita, incluso aflojó el arco y mejor bajó la flecha―. No está mal que te hayas perdido, incluso es normal, este bosque es muy complicado para alguien que jamás haya entrado con anterioridad.

―¡No estoy perdido!

―Bien, no estás perdido. ―Como vio que no estaba en búsqueda de la criatura, el pequeño Charles se acercó a él, caminando como si conociera el lugar, sin importarle pisar de más las piedras que en zapatos de Erik, eran muy estorbosas―. Si eres el príncipe, ¿en dónde están tus guardias?

―Les dije que no vinieran... quería un tiempo a solas... ―Erik aún tenía la espada arriba, viendo como el chiquillo ése se acercaba a él como si fuesen amigos y no existiera la barrera social de ser un príncipe y un...―. ¿Tú qué eres?

―¿Que qué soy? 

―Si, todos son algo en esta vida... hay carniceras, el cura, maestros, alquimistas... debes de ser algo.

―Oh, mi oficio. Aún soy pequeño para tener uno, pero seré un mago.

―Ah, aprendiz de mago... ―Bien, Erik podía con eso. Al estar en el castillo, conocía a un montón de hechiceros y brujas que pedían favores o los regresaban a su padre. Había tomado incluso algunas clases para saber lo básico de hechicería―. Eres un pequeño para serlo, ¿no crees?

―Y tú muy grosero para ser príncipe. ―Contestó sin más Charles, poniéndole cara mala. Se supone que los de la realeza son bien educados y tienen muchos profesores de todas las materias para ser realmente sabios y poder gobernar justamente, ¿no? Bueno, pues para él, Erik faltó a un par de clases.

―Oye, no puedes decirle eso a tu príncipe...

―No se lo digo al príncipe, se lo digo al niño perdido. ―Le miró fijamente a los ojos, ya había guardado el arco y la flecha. Sacó de su pequeña mochila la el pedazo de pan que su padre le había echado para el almuerzo―. ¿Quieres un poco de pan o es muy poco para ti, "mi príncipe"?

Erik estaba a punto de refutar, pero el sonido de su estómago vació le delató. Se puso rojo como tomate y sólo dijo que si con la cabeza. De nuevo con una sonrisa, Charles le acercó el pedazo de pan, compartirían un poco en lo que lo regresa al camino principal que lleva al pueblo. Erik al fin bajó la espada y tomó el pan. Seguro sabría quemado o sin sabor.

―Me llamo Charles, ¿tú cómo te llamas? 

―En serio no sabes nada de tu rey, ¿cierto?

―No, no suelo salir mucho al pueblo... vivo con mi papá, él me ha estado educando desde que nací, pero como no se dedica a la magia, no puedo seguir estudiando con él, por eso... ―"Por eso debería de estar en este justo instante en la academia"―. Ando aquí....

Erik claramente creyó que había algo más, pero no quiso saberlo, sólo agregó que se llamaba Erik y que podía decirle "príncipe".

―Sé que no estás perdido... ―Dijo Charles, con la risita traviesa porque sabe que si está perdido, pero también nota que Erik es muy orgulloso para admitirlo―. Pero puedo acompañarte un poco, al menos hasta que encontremos a tu guardia, o puedo llevarte al pueblo.

―Eh... 

―O ir al río. Hace mucho sol y podemos nadar un poco.

―Jamás he nadado en un río...

―¿No? ―Charles se sorprendió que no lo haya hecho, él y su padre siempre van a nadar cuando tienen tiempo―. ¿En tu castillo no hay ríos?

―Si... hay un riachuelo cerca, pero... tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para andar perdiendo el tiempo en ir a nadar. ―Sonó entre molesto y triste, o al menos eso notó Charles al ver que se ponía otra vez a la defensiva. Eso de hacer amigos de su edad era más difícil de lo que pensaba, se lo diría en la noche a su papá―. Pero... puedo acompañarte un rato. Mis padres estarán ocupados un rato.

Charles dejó que le siguiera, no iba a reclamar su atención si no quería, y si no quería hablar, estaba bien, Charles tampoco hablaba mucho y menos con alguien de su edad. Algo le decía que Erik no estaba acostumbrado tampoco a tratar con gente de su edad. 

―¿Y por qué no estás en la academia si dices ser querer un mago? ―Preguntó de pronto Erik, tras haber pasado por unos troncos caídos que atravesaban el paso hacia el río―. Eres muy pequeño como para aprender magia tú solo...

―Pues... iba a la academia... y me... desvíe un poquito... ―Comentó Charles en voz baja, pero dado de que sólo eran ellos dos y el murmullo de la tarde, claramente le escuchó el príncipe.

―¿Te escapaste? ―Erik se impresionó del pequeño Charles. No parecía de esos que rompieran las reglas y ahora estaba ahí, dándose la buena vida fuera de la supervisión de los adultos―.

―¡Sólo fue un día y sólo ha sido una vez! ―Exclamó asustado Charles. Jamás había desobedecido a su padre y mucho menos haberse saltado alguna clase (obviamente no contaba esto, ya que era su primera clase en realidad)―. Pero es que... no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente. Son raros...

―¿Raros?

―Si, los niños de mi edad sólo piensan en las travesuras que quieren hacer y eso es aburrido.

―Oh, ¿entonces en qué piensas tú, erudito?

―En la magia, en las estrellas, ¡en hechizos!

―En verdad quieres ser un mago, ¿cierto? 

―Si, me gusta mucho como hacen sacar todas esas chispas. Además, puedes ayudar a los demás con tus hechizos, hacerle la vida más fácil a las personas que no pueden tener algo más sencillo. ―En el fondo, Charles también quería saber si podía ayudar a su padre a dejar de esconderse de esa forma. Quizás siendo mago, podría protegerlo de mejor forma que con sólo su arco y flecha. Quería hacerle entender a la gente que una "bestia" como él podía ser alguien con corazón y digno de confianza, pero para eso, necesitaba convertirse en el mago más poderoso, para que nada ni nadie les haga daño a él o a su padre―. ¿Y a ti?

―¿Qué conmigo?

―¿Te gusta ser príncipe?

―No es como si tuviera que gustarme... al final de cuentas nací con esto y debo de seguir siendo príncipe.

―Ya, pero si a ti no te gusta, ¿no puedes decir no serlo?

―¡No, eso es imposible!

―Vaya, eso debe de ser horrible.

―¿Por qué horrible? Tengo todo lo mejor del mundo.Dinero, ropa, clases personales con los mejores profesores, conozco gente importante y seguido hay fiestas en el castillo.

―Si, pero al final estás haciendo lo que ellos te dicen... ―Charles torció el gesto al detenerse justo en la orilla del río, éste estaba muy apaciaguado y podían meter sin problema los pies―. No puedes decidir ser o no ser príncipe. ¡Incluso yo pude decidir ser mago! Creo que eso vale más que todo lo que me has dicho que tienes...

Erik sabe que tiene razón. A diferencia de Charles, él no podía hacer grandes cosas que no estuviesen ya planeadas para él. ¿Cómo posible que siendo el príncipe tuviese menos que ese pequeño pueblerino con ambiciones de magia?

―Deja de pensar tan alto, que hasta acá lo escucho. ―Erik volvió la vista al niño, viendo que éste ya estaba en el pasto quitándose los zapatos y las calcetas―. Deja de ser un príncipe por un rato y sé Erik, ¿qué te parece? Si quieres no se lo digo a nadie...

Aquello le dió un revuelo a Erik. ¿Cómo había pasado a estar aburrido en el coche de sus padres a estar perdido en el bosque y después en un río con un niño que lo toma como amigo sin importarle su estatus? Más aún, ¿cómo es que le generaba tanta confianza si jamás le había visto antes? Pareciera que podían estar los dos, lado a lado sin complicaciones, hablando en silencio y diciendo sólo lo que querían decirse.

―Es un decreto real que no debes de decirle nada a nadie.

―Como usted ordene, majestad. ―E hizo una ridícula reverencia a la cual ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. 

Y fue así, como Erik tuvo su mejor día en la infancia. Corrió, nadó, casi se ahoga si no fuese por Charles que lo sacó rápidamente a respirar. Éste le enseñó a saberse orientar sin las brújulas costosas que hay en el castillo. Charles aprendió lo básico de cómo tomar una espada. Uno que otro nombre de las personas célebres que existen en el reino. Incuso Erik le prometió presentarle a los magos de la corte de su padre. Charles a él, le prometió enseñarle a hacer premoniciones con las estrellas y mejor aún, guiarse con ellas (jamás lo dejaría en el asunto de que se había perdido en primera parte). 

Prometieron volverse a encontrar en algún momento, cuando ya no fuesen los niños que necesitan de un adulto para salir del pueblo o del castillo. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares de origen. Charles ayudó a Erik a regresar al claro en donde estaban como locos buscándolo. Charles corrió por dentro del bosque para llegar antes de que su papá lo hiciese. Le inventaría algo sobre las lecciones de ese día, más lo de su primer gran amigo, sería verdadero.

Ojalá en algún punto de la vida, se vuelvan a ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero espero que te guste el fic.  
> Para el año nuevo te tendré la segunda parte (un Cherik joven 7u7), me gustó mucho como se fue dando esto y necesitamos algo más entre estos dos. Además, por la espera te lo debo, va de mi parte ;) 
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad Valval Blue!


End file.
